


Down there

by Ciule



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2020Kinktober, Degradation, Drabble, Kinktober 2020, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciule/pseuds/Ciule
Summary: “She looks good down there.”The voice came from high above, but all she could see was a pair of dirty, oddly mottled feet underneath the hem of a black silk robe.“Most certainly,” came a deep, familiar voice to the right, “right where she belongs.”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape/Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Voldemort
Comments: 21
Kudos: 190
Collections: 2020Kinktober





	Down there

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot for the Kinktober 2020 for the Facebook groups Kinks of Knockturn Alley and Restricted Section: Multi and Triads Only. 
> 
> Prompt: Degradation. 
> 
> It also satisfy my sick craving for threesomes between these characters. *grins*

“She looks good down there.” 

The voice came from high above, but all she could see was a pair of dirty, oddly mottled feet underneath the hem of a black silk robe. 

“Most certainly,” came a deep, familiar voice to the right, “right where she belongs.” 

“Ah, Severus, you must have envisioned her degradation so many times.” _Oh Merlin, it was Professor Snape! The great traitor… and she knew who the cold voice belonged to, though her mind fervently denied it - it just_ **_couldn’t_ ** _be so!_

Shivering as she lay huddled on the cold stone floor, her shoulder joints ached, like someone had tried to break them free of her skin, and vaguely, she remembered someone dragging her along, wrenching her arms cruelly upwards as she kicked and screamed. _Captured! She had been captured!_

A deep, shuddering breath of distress tore through her, making her tremble. _Captured, and surely in the presence of none other than… Her fate would surely be worse than she could imagine._

“Indeed, my Lord. She talked incessantly, always showing off in class, and so many times, I wished I could shut her up by stuffing her mouth.” 

“With your cock, presumably?” 

Weak as she felt, she managed an outraged gasp. _The Professor couldn’t think about her like that, he was a teacher! But then again, he was a Death Eater too. He probably had no conscience at all._

“Quite right, my Lord. I think she’d look good with a cock in her mouth.” 

“Poor Severus, how you must have suffered at Hogwarts, forced to play so _nice_.” The high, cold voice was mocking, but somehow, she didn’t think the joke was on her this time. 

A cold toe nudged her, and the voice continued: “She’s awake. Severus, would you care to join me in teaching her how to be useful?” 

“It would be my pleasure,” Professor Snape said silkily. 

The toe nudged her again. “Would you like to be taught how to please your betters, girl?” 

To her horror, her mind blanked out, a blanket of calm, of obeisance and eagerness to please took the front stage of her mind, while herself - _her true self_ \- was squeezed into a corner of her mind, screaming in fury and sudden panic. _The lack of control was dizzying, mortifying, and the strong urge to obey Voldemort, to please him was … Oh. It affected her mind, alright, but the most disturbing part was the strong wave of unwelcome arousal building rapidly in her body. A tingling feeling between her legs seemed to grow on its own, distracting her, making her skin feel heated, prickling like she was much too warm._

Hermione breathed shallowly in through her nostrils, and suddenly, her mouth felt so dry. Licking her lip slowly, she felt as if the very act of inhaling air made her nipples rub against her clothing, making her ache to be touched. _What was this? The Imperius, surely, but why oh why would Voldemort want to elicit such sensations in her, forcing her arousal like this?_

“Yes, please, my Lord,” she heard herself squeak, tears of humiliation leaking from her eyes, while her body squirmed in eagerness. Between her legs, she felt to her horror that she became slick, soaked even. “Please teach me how to be good,” she finished with a breathy moan, making the man in front of her chuckle. 

“Undress, and we’ll show you how. You wouldn’t like to fail, would you?” 

“Oh no,” she gasped, feeling a strong flush of shame at the thought of _failure_. “I don’t want to fail, I’ll do whatever you say, my Lord!” _On the inside, in the tiny corner of her mind that was still hers, she groaned. Even her fear of failure played against her, and she could only sit her, in her corner, going along with the ride as her body desperately wanted to please the most evil wizard in Britain. It was humiliating, being forced to feel such things. So disgusting, so very, very dirty and degrading._

With a small sob, she scrambled up to her knees, eagerly tearing off her clothes, ripping her jeans in the process, the silent expectation of the two men creating a tension she was barely able to contain, her hands shaking as she pushed her knickers down. 

“If you behave,” the cold voice muttered silkily, “I’ll let you off the hook easily. Or else, I might let my Death Eaters all get a turn with you.” 

Wriggling out of her jeans, she mumbled hastily, her cheeks burning: “I’ll be good, my Lord, I’ll be so good for you.” 

“Very good,” he said, amusement tinging his voice. “Turn around now, face me.” 

She shuffled awkwardly around on her knees, and there he was, in all his glory. The sane, tiny part in her mind screamed in rage, but the fuzziness in her head made her stare adoringly at the tall, skeletal man in front of her. 

Red eyes leered down at her, and she couldn’t help goosebumps from forming on her skin, her nipples pebbling, as she took in the monster looming over her. The pale, mottled face was so very disturbing, the slits where his nose should have been vibrating, but she could think was: _He’s wonderful, and he wants_ **_me_** _._

Preening, she sat back on her haunches, plastering a hopeful, inviting smile on her face, making him chuckle again. The laughter slithered around her, like the scales of a snake sliding against her bare skin, making her gasp like his laughter was a palpable thing. 

“Look, Severus, how eager she is already.” Voldemort fumbled with his robe, parting it, and her eyes widened as she saw the pale, thick shaft rising up against the hard planes of his stomach. Wide ridges and veins twisted around his cock, and on top was a shockingly red tip, glistening with moisture leaking from the slit. 

_“_ My Lord,” she groaned hoarsely, grinding her thighs together, feeling almost crazed with lust, seeking friction to her aching quim. “May I… can I touch it?” _On the inside, her true self writhed in shame. How had she lost all control?_

Impatiently, that other traitorous part of her brain decided she should raise her hands to her breasts, lifting them, presenting her chest to him, almost moaning as she stroked her hard nipples, trying to look as enticing as she possibly could, peering at her Lord underneath her eyelashes. 

Voldemort stared down at her, a curious half-smile around his mouth. Nodding, he said magnanimously: “You may. Open up, open your mouth.” A cold hand cupped her jaw, prying her mouth open, and suddenly, she was full of him, hot, hard flesh filling her mouth, making her gag as he thrust into her throat. 

A muffled whine left her, as she simultaneously felt both excited and about to throw up. The voice in the back of her head continued screaming, screaming about not giving up control like this, but her body and the larger part of her brain almost purred at the thought of her Lord using her mouth like this. _Using her, letting her bring him pleasure. It was so good…_

“Touch yourself, girl,” her Lord muttered, his eyes heavy-lidded, the fiery red still peeking through down at her. 

Eagerly, she obeyed, her hand sliding down to touch her soaked lips, fingers sliding easily through the wet folds, electricity shooting through her, making her convulse, as her middle finger reached her nub.

“Come closer, Severus,” the man in front of her muttered with a strangled groan. “Let her polish your boots to a shine.” 

“As you say, my Lord. Dragonhide needs all the moisture it can get.” 

Behind her, steps sounded from heavy boots, and a foot was shoved between her legs, nudging her sex. 

“Rub yourself on Severus’ boots,” her Lord crooned, “make them nice and wet.” 

Obeying mindlessly, her hips started rocking on the rough leather, moving back and forth on the boot lodged between her thighs, the woolen fabric of his trouser legs making her arse itch. 

With a small squeal, she rubbed harder, rolling her hips, grinding down on the rough leather, seeking the friction she needed on her clit. The man behind her was breathing harder, and he muttered: “That’s it, girl. Rub it in, polish my boot. Make it drip.” 

She shuddered in pure pleasure, riding Severus Snape’s foot, her right hand still massaging her sex, feeling how drenched she was, soaking the stiff leather of his boots. _The part of her that was still sane observed her actions with a stony disbelief, unable to comprehend that her body seemed to be getting off just fine on the Headmaster’s boots, with Voldemort’s cock in her mouth as an added, horrendous mockery of a bonus._

The cock in her mouth expanded, growing larger, and with a muffled curse, her Lord pulled out of her mouth, leaving her drooling with her jaw wide open. 

Voldemort flicked a finger, and something lifted her, made her airborne, letting her float up, positioning her on all fours in the air, arms and legs hanging limply down, before she was turned around, facing her former Professor. 

Severus Snape stared down at her, black eyes hard and inscrutable, and from behind her, there was a sibilant whisper: “You’ll enjoy her mouth, Severus.” 

Her Professor nodded, hands moving in harsh, jerking movements as he buttoned down his trousers, letting a large, thick cock slip out, the tip leaking with shiny droplets. 

Behind her, she felt a rustle, realizing that Lord Voldemort had moved in between her legs. 

Cold hands gripped her hips, and something hard pressed against her. 

“So soaked,” he murmured, “such a filthy little girl, so ready to submit to her Lord.” 

“Yes, please,” she mumbled, before it became a gargle: Her Professor had indeed shut her up, pressing inside her mouth with his heavy, throbbing cock. 

Voldemort ripped into her, thrusting hard, the pressure intensifying as he bottomed inside her, her walls fluttering around the girth spearing her, the thrust shoving her forward onto the Professor’s cock, forcing her throat to convulse around him. 

_Please, no, don’t let this happen to me, she muttered mindlessly, hidden deep inside her mind, though her body seemed to enjoy being used so. Very much so, from the whine she was emitting._

Her cheeks flamed, knowing that she was being spit-roasted between Voldemort and Severus Snape, the Dark Lord and the Great Traitor. _And they saw her willing, panting and begging for it. Humiliation burned through her, the forced arousal flaring up, making her sex clench around the Dark Lord’s cock, clamping down on him like a pulsing vice._

One cold hand came around her hips, long fingers landing on her clit, rubbing and stroking her as she was filled up to the point of bursting with _him_ , the ridges on his cock stroking her insides into a desperate wantonness, making her squirm against him, trying to thrust back to get more of him inside her. 

Moaning helplessly, her Professor grabbed her hair as he thrust harshly into her mouth, her tongue working around Snape’s member, almost choking as he hit the back of her mouth. She could only see the dark fabric of Snape’s robes and a sliver of his skin, the white trail of his stomach leading down into a dark nest with the angry, red and ridged cock, pumping in and out of her mouth, making spit drip down on her chin. 

“She’s getting closer,” Voldemort panted behind her. “Her cunt is tightening, clenching, and you know what I’ll do then, Severus.” 

“Yes,” the man in front of her muttered hoarsely, “make her see how she wanted this all along, my Lord.” 

_And it was true, she could feel her orgasm coming up on her, forcibly so, her body clenching, trembling under Voldemort’s touch and Snape’s relentless thrusting, and she was almost there, and …_

… Voldemort **_ripped_ **the Imperius from her mind, making her mind flood back into control, just as her body lost it. With a shout, she came, squeezing, clenching around Voldemort’s cock, gaping widely for Professor Snape, a white light filling her vision and a loud buzzing in her ears, as her confused mind tried to fight the overwhelming sensations. The orgasm crashed over her, making her weak and trembling, and the two wizards grunted harshly, Voldemort thrusting erratically into her, emptying himself inside her with a drawn-out groan, while Snape flooded her mouth with a guttural cry. 

Gasping and coughing, she fell down on the cold stone floor, the impact bruisingly hard. 

“How will you live with this,” Voldemort drawled, sounding slightly breathless, “losing all control, knowing that you still came on Lord Voldemort’s cock with your mouth stuffed full of your Headmaster?”

Hermione couldn’t help whimpering. _Realistically, she knew her orgasm had been too far along for her to stop it, but still, it was true. When she came, there had been no Imperius, and she was back in control of her mind. That made her … she was …_

“A true slut,” Voldemort finished for her, sounding satisfied. 

Severus chuckled cruelly, and shame burned through her. _What had she done? Succumbed to Voldemort? Coming mindlessly for the Dark Lord and Severus Snape, like some kind of a Death Eater whore?_

Voldemort moved back, sitting down on a throne-like, high-backed chair, and snapped his fingers. “Port,” he said with a satisfied sigh to the House-elf that appeared with a crack. “And for Severus too.” 

There was another crack, and the House-elf re-appeared with a tray, two crystal glasses and a carafe filled with a deep ruby-red, sweet-smelling wine. 

Hermione still lay curled up on her side, the cold of the stones seeping into her skin, providing a distraction from how her body ached in strange ways. Momentarily, she had a wild - _useless -_ flare of hope that they’d just forget about her, if she didn’t move. _Forget her debasement - maybe she could wriggle away into hiding, literally licking her wounds…_

“Thank you, my Lord, it was a true pleasure,” the Headmaster began, but Voldemort interrupted. 

“Yes, yes, I know. Have a drink, Severus.” 

The two men nodded at each other, each taking a sip of the Port, both of them clearly savouring the taste, Voldemort even smacking his lips. 

Hermione tried to ignore the lingering bitter and salty taste of the Headmaster’s seed in her mouth. _They were drinking, looking ever so relaxed in their afterglow, while she had just been abused and humiliated, forced to enjoy their vile actions…_

Voldemort grinned, like he knew what she was thinking. 

“Severus, she’ll go back to Hogwarts with you. Merlin knows you need some cheering up inside that dreary castle. I’m sure you can keep an eye on her too, and besides, we’ll want to tell the world what a good little pet Potter’s Mudblood has become. Show them what the future will be like for people like her. Display her, you know.” 

“Thank you, my Lord,” her Professor replied, deep voice oddly shaking. “I’m grateful…” 

“Until next time, make sure to keep her arse loosened up. I know you will enjoy that task. Make her enjoy it too.” 

“Most assuredly,” Professor Snape answered arrogantly, his eyebrows twitching slightly. 

_Her arse? Oh Lord, but Hermione couldn’t help the quick flutter in her stomach. She would be told to have sex, being coerced into unbidden pleasure. Every orifice would be claimed by these men, and she would be helpless - humiliated - degraded. Again. And oh…_

Taking a shaking breath, eyes darting over the two men talking, not minding her at all, she supposed she was lucky, still. 

At that, Voldemort turned his head towards her, saluting her with his glass. “You did well, girl. So well. You can get up from the floor now. I’m sure Severus will tend to you when you’re back in his quarters.” 

Standing slowly, on still shaking legs, she said humbly, though her meek tone couldn’t mask the satisfied glint in her eyes: “This was a pleasure. Just what I had in mind. Thank you, my Lord, for fulfilling my wish.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did our Hermione end up having a threesome with the Dark Lord and Severus? Well, I imagine she's in a situation somewhat similar to my story "The Manipulation of Time and Matter," that is, in a relationship with both of them. Lucky girl. ;-)


End file.
